I'll Be
by jessibelle francesca
Summary: My frist fic that I constructed from spoilers. It's a Pacey/Joey romance, but it doesn't really show it until the end.
1. Interrupted Wedding

::Author's note:: I wanted to write a Dawson's Creek fan fiction before the show was over.  I started to think up ideas and realized I have missed out on too much to write about anything or anyone in the series.  Then, I went to look for spoilers for the last few episodes of the series, so I got a little idea.  It was said that there was going to be a wedding.  I am not sure if this is true, but that's what I heard.  Anyway, this is what I think is going to happen.  Truly P/J here.::

::Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the characters of the show.  I don't even own what would happen.::

::Summary:: Takes place about two or four years from now at a wedding.  I might have other ideas for the wedding.::

         "You look so amazing, Joey," Jen Lindley exclaimed to one of her best friends, Joey Potter. 

         "Thanks, Jen.  Oh God, why do I feel so nervous?" Joey asked, smoothing out her wedding dress in front of a mirror.

         "I don't know, but don't be.  You're getting married to someone you really, really, truly love," Audrey Liddell, another one of Joey's friends, said. 

         "The first one to go.  I just can't believe you're gonna get married—the first out of all of us in our ring of friends," Andie McPhee announced.  Andie came back from Italy for Joey's special day.  She arrived in Capeside with Paul Douglas, an American she had met in Italy.

         "I am so glad you could make it, Andie.  I am glad all of you made it.  I am so glad that Jack, CJ, Emma, David, and Dawson are all here," Joey began to cry.

         "Don't cry, Jo.  You'll smear your make-up and make me cry," Jen said, handing a Kleenex to Joey.

         "Is everybody ready?" Bessie asked, popping her head into the room in the back of the church where the four girls were sitting around in.

         "All set," Andie said for Joey.  She squeezed Joey's hand tightly.

         "Good, we all are, too," Bessie said, referring to the congregation.  Abruptly, Joey's bridesmaids launch into uncontrollable giggles.  They walked out of the room.

         "Bess, am I doing the right thing?" Joey asked her sister, pulling her back by the arm.

         "Doing the right thing about what?  Getting married to Eddie?" Bessie asked as the two reentered the room.

         "Yeah.  Am I doing the right thing?" Joey asked again.

         "Well, I would say you are. I mean the two are so in love and everything.  I'd say you're doing the right thing—unless you have your doubts."

         "I have my doubts," sighed Joey.

         "Doubts about..."  
         "I think I'm still in love with Pacey," Joey sighed once more.

         "What?  I thought you said you were over him," Bessie exclaimed.

         "I am—well, at least I thought I was," Joey said.

         "What brought this situation up?" Bessie asked, sitting down on a chair next to Joey's.

         "Jack told me that Pacey was back in Capeside.  Then, that got me thinking about what happened between him and me.  It also got me thinking about the time we went to Key West and the time we spent at the K-Mart," Joey said, her eyes with a sparkle in her eyes at the thought of Pacey.

         "Hmm, who could forget about the 'K-Mart incident'?  I know I haven't.  Jo, look, you're getting married in about ten minutes to Eddie—the guy you picked over Pacey and even Dawson.  By the way, did you invite Pacey to the wedding?"

         "And how exactly would I invite Pacey? 'Oh Pacey, I'm getting married to Eddie in a few days.  Eddie—you know, the guy I picked over you.  Yeah, we're getting married and I would like to invite you.  I'd probably ask you to be the Best Man!'" Joey sarcastically noted.

         "Okay, I'll take that as a 'no'.  But was this wedding ever mentioned to him?" Bessie asked.

         "I don't think so.  And what makes you think he'd want to hear about the wedding?"

         "Joey, I—never mind," Bessie started.

         "Everyone's waiting for you, Joey," Bodie asked, entering the room.  Then, he saw the look on Joey's face.  "Is something wrong?"

         "No, Bodie, there is nothing wrong.  We'll be out in a minute," Bessie explained as Bodie nodded his head and left the room.

         "Oh, Joey, you look you beautiful.  Mom would've been so proud of you.  She'd sit herself in the front of the church and cry throughout the whole ceremony," Bessie cried, changing the subject.

         "Thanks, Bessie.  You're the greatest sister in the world," Joey cried, too.  She got up from her chair.  

         "Wait, I want to check on my daughter before I walk her up to Eddie," Mr. Potter said, entering the room.

         "Dad, you can see her when you're walking her down the aisle," Bessie protested.

         "I know, but I just can't wait.  Your beauty, Josephine, shocks me.  I mean, I believed Bodie when he told me you looked gorgeous, but you are as radiant as a goddess.  You remind me of your mother on our wedding day," Mr. Potter exclaimed, hugging Joey, tears falling from his eyes.  Bessie stood by, smiling at the sight.  She walked to them and hugged the two as well.

         "I'd better go, now.  Be out soon; Eddie is dying to see you," Mr. Potter said, beginning to walk out of the room.  "I love you both, very much."

         "Is that the same man that didn't really approve of Eddie when he first met him?" Joey sarcastically asked her sister.

         " I guess so.  People tend to change.  Still having your doubts?" Bessie asked her sister, changing the subject quickly again.

         "No, not anymore," Joey lied, knowing she had satisfied her sister with her words.  "Let's go."

Bessie walked out of the room and led Joey to her father's side.  He walked her down the aisle as the "Bridal March" played.  Joey smiled at all the people seated at pews as she passed them.  She saw Grams, Gale Leery, and Lily, and smiled at them as they cried happy tears for her.  As she neared the altar, she saw her bridesmaids (Jen, Andie, Audrey, and Emma) smiling at her, holding back tears.  And then she saw Alex, who was the ring bearer.  And there were Eddie's groomsmen: Dawson, Jack, CJ, and Eddie's best friend, Ryan Fisher.

         Then, Joey reached Eddie.  He smiled that smile that made Joey go weak at the knees.  She smiled that lop-sided smile everyone grew to be familiar with.  She looked up at her dad, who was smiling and crying also.  She walked away from him after kissing his cheek and telling him that she loved him.  She nervously walked to Eddie.

         "Hey," Eddie whispered at her.

         "Hey back," Joey whispered back.

         Then, the minister began the service. (*I really don't know what happens at weddings, since they are a rare occasion in my family.)

         "Where do you think Pacey is?" Jen asked Emma, Audrey, and Andie.

         "Jack told me before the wedding that he was heading back to Boston," Andie whispered to the three girls.

         "What?!  He can't leave now.  He has to stop this wedding before it's too late!" Audrey silently squealed.

         "I don't know Pacey that well, but I do know he is full of surprises.  Maybe he'll be here soon enough," Emma whispered.

         "Well, if he is planning to stop the wedding, he'd better come soon," Andie impatiently said.

         "I wonder if Pacey is all right," Jack asked anyone who would listen.

         "I doubt he is.  I know how I would feel if someone I loved was getting married to another man," Dawson sighed, feeling the same pain as Pacey.   He tried to look strong for Joey.

         "Well, I hope he's all right.  Poor guy," CJ added, not knowing what else to say about the situation as he doesn't know much about Joey and Pacey.

         "If there is anyone here who wish to share why these two shouldn't join together in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold you peace," the priest said out loud. (*I am not sure if that part is right, but bare with me here.)

         Audrey, Emma, Jen, Andie, Dawson, CJ, and Jack searched around the church for a sign of Pacey.  They were disappointed when they didn't see a brunette head lurking around the back of the church.

         "Phew, that's good," Eddie whispered to Joey.

         "Yeah, very good," Joey lied; secretly wishing someone (*cough* ***Pacey*** *cough*) would come and take her away.

         "Well, then let us proceed.  Do you, Ed—"  
         "WAIT!" a voice from the back of the church screeched.  This caused everyone to look back.

         "Wait!  Please don't go on with the wedding!" the voice continued, breathing really hardly.

         "PACEY?!" an excited Joey asked.  Excited, yes, but confused also.

         "Pacey's here!" Andie whispered happily to Jen, Emma, and Audrey.

         "Pacey…" Dawson, Jack, and CJ practically awed.

         The whole congregation was as shocked as Joey and Eddie.  They sat in silence pondering what would happen next…

         ::How do you like it so far?  I kinda edited it, but you wouldn't know the difference.  Maybe you would—eh.  Anyway, how was it?  Was is at all any good?  Well, post  review (or maybe a flame) and tell me.  Be kind too, as this is my first DC fic.  Thanks a bunch and cheers!::


	2. Pacey's Confession

::Thanks a bunch for the reviews!  Well, I promise to keep the story up and everything.  If I make Eddie sound like an ass throughout this story, I am sorry.  My feeling about Joey's love life is she can date any guy (i.e. Charlie, Eddie, Pacey—especially Pacey.  Hell, she can even go back with Jack for all I care), just as long as that "any guy" isn't Dawson.  I am sorry if you are a D/J shipper, but I just don't want to see Dawson and Joey end up together again.  I did before, but now, Joey's better off with some other guy (particularly Pacey…get my drift…) So, anyway, on with the story…::  
  


         "What are you doing here, Pacey?" Joey asked him, walking to him.

         "Isn't it obvious, Joey? He's trying to stop the wedding," Eddie said from behind to two.

         "What?  Pacey, is this true?"

         "Of course it's true, Jo. Why else would he be here?  Did he want to stop it so he can see the whole thing from the beginning?  Because I find that rather odd that Pacey here knows about our wedding since we didn't invite him or anything.  I mean, unless you felt the need to invite him here behind my back," Eddie started as Pacey shot him an icy look.

         "Eddie, stop embarrassing the three of us in front of all these people," Joey scolded.

         "Well, I was just saying—"

         "Well, don't."

         After a brief silence, Jack stood from his seat and said, "Er—I have a reason as to why Pacey is here and how he knows about the wedding."

         "Do you now, McPhee?  Well, let's hear it then," Eddie scoffed.

         "Well, I told Pacey about the wedding.  I didn't mean to, Joey, but I wanted to.  We all wanted to tell him before you go off with Eddie and begin to regret it," Jack explained, walking up to Joey and Pacey.

         "Regret what?  Being with me, McPhee?"

         "Eddie! Just shut up," Joey exclaimed, looking back at him.

         "But—" Eddie started as Joey just ignored him.        

         "But that still doesn't explain why Pacey's here.  Why are you here, Pacey?" Joey asked, staring deeply into Pacey's blue eyes.

         "Because, I—er—I wanted to say that—"

         "He wants to tell you something," Jen slowly explained to everyone.

         "You want to tell me something?" Joey asked Pacey, taking a step back from him, crossing his arms.

         "Well—er…" Pacey started.   

         "What is it you wanted to tell Joey, Pacey?  Let's get on with it so I can finally marry the woman!" Eddie impatiently said.

         "Okay, look, Doling, I am not here to debate or argue with you.  I'm just here to tell Joey how I really, truly feel before she goes off with you!" Pacey shouted, being careful not to swear in church.

         "All right, easy there, sailor.  Let's hear what you have to say," Eddie gave in, rolling his eyes.  Pacey gave him another evil stare before turning to Joey.

         "We need to be alone, Jo.  I can't talk to you in front of all these people," Pacey whispered to Joey.

         "No, we have to talk out here," Joey insisted.  Pacey looked into her eyes once more and then gave in to her soft look.

         "All right, but I request to tell your groom over there not to go all psycho whenever I say one word to you," Pacey sarcastically said as Joey giggled.

         "Okay, I'll tell him," Joey said, walking back to Eddie.  "Eddie, Pacey requests that you don't interrupt our conversation—not matter how long or how much it hurts—don't talk."

         "Joey…but—"

         "Ha—not another word," Joey said, pointing a finger at Eddie and handing him her bouquet.

         "All right," Eddie sighed to himself, looking down at the ground.

         "So, where do we begin?" Joey asked, sitting at the end of the pew, next to Pacey.  The congregation stared at the two from behind their backs—really, really confused.

         "Well, first off—" Pacey started.

         "HE LOVES YOU!" Audrey shouted, unable to wait much longer for Pacey to say it himself.  Pacey stared at the ground, not believing that Audrey had said that.  He knew her intentions were good, but he couldn't believe that he wasn't the one to tell Joey the truth.

         "Is it true, Pacey? Do you still love me?" Joey asked, trying to get Pacey to look back at her.  No such luck; he kept his eyes on the ground.

         "YES, AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WOULD DENY IT, YOU STILL LOVE HIM!" Jen finished off for Audrey.  Joey looked back at her friends.

         "Is this all true, Pace?  Do you still love me?" Joey asked once more.

         "Well—er—yes.  There's no point in running from it now.  Yes, Jo, I am still in love with you.  I could never fall out of love for you.  Not even after all the time we spent together, or how we broke each other's heart.  I could never fall out of love for you," Pacey said, looking deeply into Joey's eyes.

         "Oh, Pacey, don't give me that look," Joey cried, looking away from him.

         "But I have to.  I want to make you fall back in love with me.  I want you to see how much I love you.  I want you to see it in my eyes.  I love you, Josephine Potter, and I never will stop loving you.  I will be more than what you used to think of me.  I'll be more than a friend to you.  I wanna be your lover, Jo.  I want you to love me the way I love you.  And if you decide to follow me, I promise you I'll be everything you want and need.  I'll be your true love and I'll make you my only love.  I'll be your man and I'll be there to comfort you," Pacey said sincerely, with all his heart.

         "Pacey don't make promises—"

         "That I can't keep.  I knew you would say that.  Joey, I am not making empty promises.  These promises are from the heart and I don't want you to think that they're not."

         "Pacey, I _am _getting married," Joey softly said, holding his hand.

         "That's why I am here to tell you how I truly feel—before you get married and I regret not telling you jack squat," Pacey said.  "I have to know.  Do you still love me, Jo?"

         Joey stared awkwardly at Pacey and then at Eddie.  It was the hardest decision Joey had ever made in life.

         "Pacey—I don't know.  I truly don't know.  I really love you—as a friend.  But for me to love you like the way you want me to, it's just hard to see.  You are one of my best friends, Pace.  I don't want that to change.  But you have to understand that I love Eddie," Joey lied, unable to stop the tears to fall from her eyes.  There was silence once more as Pacey quickly released his hand from Joey's grip.  He turned away from her.

         "It's hard for me to remain friends with you, Jo.  I mean, I can't imagine myself in love with you and still be your friend.  I mean, what would happen if we were hanging out and I felt awkward, knowing I love you and couldn't do anything about it since you were married?" Pacey explained.

         "Point taken.  Look, Pacey, I don't want to ruin our friendship, but my mind's made up.  I love Eddie.  I love you as a friend.  You've got to understand that," Joey softly said to him.

         "I do understand that, Joey.  It's my heart that doesn't," Pacey whispered back, tears falling from his eyes.  He stood up to walk out of the church.  "I hope you and Eddie will make it together forever.  I love you, Jo, and I want you to be happy—even if you're not with me."

He turned to Eddie and said, "She's a great girl, Eddie.  Don't hurt her heart; treat her well."

         "I will, Pacey.  Thanks, man," Eddie said as Pacey walked out of the church.  From behind him, he heard Gale, Grams, Bessie, Bodie, Mr. Potter, Audrey, Jen, Andie, Emma, Jack, Dawson, CJ, and David all whisper about how sorry they were for him.

         Pacey looked back at the church to see that the whole ceremony had picked up from where it was interrupted.  He wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his long sleeve red shirt and walked off again, missing and hurting for his true love…

::Sorry it took so long to update.  I was away this whole weekend and I had a case of writer's block.  For those of you who don't understand the couples it's: Jack/David, Dawson/Audrey, Andie/Paul, Jen/CJ, and Bessie/Bodie.  Well, all right then.  Thanks again for the reviews.  You know your cue…CHEERS!::  
          


	3. Soul Mates and True Love

::Thanks for all the reviews, guys!  I really appreciate all of you waiting so patiently so that I can finish writing the third chapter of my story.  Maybe you are waiting patiently or you all had other things to do, but either way, thanks for your support.  Well, we shall get this "party" started and read on…READ ON!::

         "Shall we resume?" the priest asked a happy Eddie and a hurt Joey, who was walking back from the pew she sat on with Pacey.

         "Yes," Eddie nodded his head.

         "No…" Joey whispered.  "I'm sorry, Eddie, but I have to think this through."

         "Joey, I don't quite understand.  What are you saying?" Eddie asked a phased out Joey.

         "Father Matthew, is it all right if this wedding was postponed for a while?" Joey asked, turning to the priest.

         "Well, if that's what you wish for, my child," Father Matthew gently said.

         "Then, that's what I wish for," she answered.

         "All right.  Ladies and gentlemen, due to the series of events that has happened during the course of this wedding, the bride—not the groom—wishes that the wedding be postponed." The whole crowd gasped.  "We are sorry, folks.  You may go home or to—"  
         "You could go also go to Leery's Fresh Fish House for some late lunch or early dinner," Gale suggested as most of the congregation nodded their heads at that idea and began to leave.

         "Joey, what are you doing?" Bessie asked, running past some of her distant cousins she had never seen in long time, to Joey.

         "I have my doubts, Bess," Joey said, hugging her older sister tightly.

         "I thought you said—"  
         "I know that's what I said, but I am not sure if I did the right thing," she whispered to Bessie, not wanting Eddie to hear the reason why she stopped her own wedding.

         "Do you need to be alone?" Bessie asked.

         "That would be nice," she replied.

         "All right, you go in that back room and I'll talk to Eddie for a while.  Don't worry, I won't tell him anything you just told me now, okay?" Bessie told her sister, letting go of her.

         "Thanks, Bessie.  I don't know what I'd do without you," Joey cried, walking to the back room.

         After a few minutes of rethinking what she had just done a few minutes before, the door opened to reveal all her friends.  Joey stood from her chair.

         "Joey, are you feeling all right?" Andie asked.

         "Not yet, but I'll be fine.  How is Eddie?" she asked.

         "Well, he—er—is kinda heartbroken.  He is still here, but he's pretty shaken up," Jen answered.

         "Do you need anything?" Jack asked.

         "Maybe a new life—I'm not very fond of this one," Joey sighed.

         "Well, I can't get you that, but I can give you my ear so I can listen to you," Jack chuckled.

         "Thanks, Jack.  Thanks everyone for being supportive of me today.  I don't know what I'd do without all of you or Bessie," Joey smiled passed the tears.

         "You'll make it through, Jo.  You'll pick the right guy," CJ offered as help.

         "Oh, yes, you'll make it through this.  You're a bloody warrior.  A smart one at that, too," Emma said, hoping it'd make Joey feel better about herself.

         "I hope she picks Pacey," David whispered to Jack. 

         "We'll all see," Jack said back.

         "Where's Dawson?" Joey asked, finally noticing that her very best friend wasn't there in that room.  "Don't tell me I broke his heart too."

         "He's trying to contact Pacey.  He wondered if he had stayed within Capeside," Audrey said to Joey.         

         "I doubt that.  You know he's got a new boat," Jen grimaced.

         "You'll be fine, Jo.  He'll come back.  He won't go too far.  And if he does, you can lure him back here with food," Andie joked as Joey lightly laughed.

         "Thanks for the suggestion, Andie," Joey said as Dawson burst in with Bessie.

         "He's not picking up!" Dawson said, grasping his cell phone a little tightly.

         "Don't worry, he probably will later.  I'll try," Bessie said, taking Dawson's phone and left the room again.

         "Dawson, can I talk to you and Jen privately?" Joey asked, as her other friends stared at each other and then left.

         "What do you want to talk about?" Dawson asked her, pulling up a chair for Jen and himself and putting it next to Joey's.

         "Pacey," sighed Joey.  "Should I—you know—should I stay with Eddie or go with Pacey?"

         "It's your decision, Jo.  You know we can't make it for you.  You just have to think what's the best choice for you.  I mean, I know it's rather harsh picking between Pacey and Eddie, and I know it's a hard decision.  So you have to ask yourself, who are you most compatible with.  Are you more likely to be with Pacey because you've known each other for so long and have had a good past?  Or is it Eddie, because you didn't know him your whole life and are still getting surprised with who he truly is?" Jen said, sorting out Joey's choices.

         "Wow, those years at the help line are really rubbing off on you, huh, Jen?" Dawson asked sarcastically, staring at one of his good friends with utter shock.

         "That and all my years with CJ.  But that's not the point right now, Dawson," Jen responded, lightly hitting Dawson's left arm.

         "Hmm…Pacey or Eddie?  I don't know," Joey sighed again, covering her face with her hands.

         "Who do you truly love?  I mean, you can't just give your heart away as if it were a prize," Dawson explained.

         "I know, I know.  I just don't know who it is that I really love."

         "Joey, as your best friend and soul mate, the best advice I can give you is the one I already gave.  Other than that, I am pretty much useless at this thing now," Dawson honestly spoke.

         "Oh, Dawson, thanks for the advice, you too, Jen.  I seriously don't know what state I'd be in if I didn't have two of my best friends trying to tell me what to do," Joey cried, getting up to hug Dawson and Jen.

         "You're welcome, my dear partner in crime.  We'd be nowhere without you either," Jen said, crying too.

         "Can I be alone for now?" Joey asked.  "I need to be alone to think about this."

         "Sure, Jo.  If you need anything, we'll be out there," Jen said, pointing to the actual church part.

         "All right.  Thanks guys."

         "Anything for our dear Joey," Dawson mocked.

         Joey sat on the chair, thinking about her past with Pacey.  She thought about how they fought and how much their relationship hurt their friendship with Dawson.  But then, she realized that Dawson had gotten over Pacey and Joey throughout the years and then thought about the good points of her relationship with Pacey. 

         Joey reflected upon how Pacey helped to find the person who had ruined her mural, the time they spent together on TRUE LOVE, the time she'd gotten drunk and Pacey let her sleep on his bed, and the night they spent with each other in the K-Mart.  All those things made Joey cry softly to herself and love Pacey even more.  

         Joey did have time to think about her past with Eddie, but her times with Pacey were the ones that really touched her and wanted her to have more memories with him.  She knew she had found the one she truly loved.  But would she be able to catch him in time?

         Everyone looked up at once as they saw Joey walk out of the back room.  Joey was shocked to find that half of the congregation was still seated in their respected pews.  She walked to her friends.

         "Made a decision yet, Jo?" CJ asked, holding on tightly to Jen's hand.

         "I have, but first, I need a few words with Eddie," Joey answered, walking away from her friends.

         When she reached Eddie, she touched his shoulder gently.  He turned around and then whispered, "Joey."

         "Eddie, I have something to tell you."

         "Is this something good?"

         "Well, I wouldn't say that exactly.  Look, Eddie, I cherish all the times we have spent together.  I loved each and every moment of it.  I kinda knew in my head that when we first met, even though we didn't get along that well before, something between us would start.  You helped me so much in and through Hetson's class and helped me moved on with my life.  You comforted me and watched over me.  I love you, you know that.  Promise me, no matter what I say to you, you won't hate me," Joey cried.

         "I can never hate you, Joey.  You know that," Eddie said.

         "Yeah, well, you didn't hear what I have to say," sighed Joey.

         "Well, what do you have to say?"

         "I like you as a friend, Eddie."

         "What?  Joey, I don't understand…"

         "Neither did I before.  Not until I just a few moments before when I thought over this whole thing."

         "I thought you told Pacey—"

         "I got my facts wrong.  Eddie, you are a friend to me.  I don't know why I only figured it out now when we were about to get married."

         "Joey, I am—I—I thought you said you and Pacey were—"

         "I know.  Eddie, please don't be mad at me.  I truly love you and I always will, but times change.  Pacey and I—well, we have some unresolved conflicts that we must get over. and I am not sure if when the conflicts are solved if I would end up back with Pacey or still with you.  But whatever my decision is, I beg you, please don't hate me," Joey pleaded.

         "I could never hate you for doing something to save us both.  I mean, as they say, '_Honestly is the best policy', _right, Jo?  And who knows, maybe this is the best thing for the both of us," Eddie said, unable to stop the tears flowing from his eyes.

         "Thank you for being so understanding about this.  I love you so much, Eddie," Joey cried as well.

         "Thanks, I love you too.  Now go get your man," Eddie smiled, lightly patting Joey's back.

         "All right.  I wish you the best of luck," Joey smiled back.  They both stood up and walked to Joey's group of friends.

         While Joey and Eddie were talking, Dawson and the gang had a conversation of their own.  (Well, it was Andie, Audrey, Jen, Emma, Jack, CJ, and David.  Dawson and Bessie are trying to contact Pacey on Dawson's cell phone.)

         "I wonder what Joey's saying to him," Emma asked, anxiously.

         "Maybe she wants to postpone the wedding for a different time so she can think more about her predicament," CJ suggested.

         "That would give her more time to think about Pacey and more about Eddie.  I always knew that girl had such a brain," Audrey expressed.

         "Or maybe she picked Eddie," Dawson said.  "Joey can be surprising at times."

         "I don't doubt any of those suggestions, but maybe she picked Pacey," Jack said as Jen shook her head in agreement.

         "Well, whatever Joey's decision is, I think it's best we let her handle it and not pry into her love life," Andie said calmly.

         "Guys, we got a hold of Pacey.  He said that he's at his house.  He's packing to go sailing on his boat for some 'alone time' as he puts it," Bessie explained, fussing about with the antennae of the cell phone.

         "I'll go try and stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life," Dawson said as Joey and Eddie reached the group.  Joey saw Dawson running out of the church and was confused.

         "Where's he off to in a rush?" she asked, staring at the entrance of the church.

         "Well, Dawson's going to see if he can stop Pacey from sailing off into the distance," Bessie told her sister.

         "Pacey from doing what?!" Joey asked, utterly shocked.  "He can't go away now!  I have to talk to him!"

         "Well, hurry then, sweetie.  Oh, and here.  Give this to Dawson.  I think he would need it," Bessie said, handing Joey Dawson's cell phone.

         "All right.  All of you just wait for me at the B&B.  Oh, and tell all those other people that the wedding was canceled. I wouldn't want to piss them off by making them wait here until the afternoon, wondering when things would pick up again," Joey sighed as all her friends had a laugh.  She looked at her watch.  "Oh, I'd better go now and catch up with Dawson."

         With that, Joey ran from her group of friends and waved Dawson's car down, as it was about to exit the church's parking lot.

         "Thanks for stopping Dawson.  I really needed a ride to go meet Pacey," she breathed hard, putting on the seat belt.

         "Anything for an old friend," Dawson smiled.

         "So where exactly is Pacey?" Joey asked.

         "He would be at the dock ports," he answered, turning his car to the left. (*I am really not good at the place where the boats "hang out".  I actually call that place the "boat parking lot".)

         "Wait, the street that leads you to the port is to the right."

         "And?"

         "Why are we headed for the left side of the town?" Joey asked curiously.

         "We need to get you out of those clothes, don't we, Miss Potter?" Dawson asked back.

         "Ah, so you're really using that brain God gave you?" Joey sarcastically asked.

On the way to the Potter B&B, the two friends talked about their past time at old Capeside, how Pacey and Joey's relationship destroyed Dawson's trust in them, and how different it would be with Pacey gone.  Once they reached the B&B, Dawson waited patiently in his car for Joey to change out of her wedding dress and into something more casual.  When Joey came back out, Dawson woke from his short nap.      

         "Do you think he's still there?" Joey asked, playing with the hem of her teal turtleneck.  She looked at Dawson with a worried look.

         "He's probably looking for some food yet," Dawson laughed.

         "Dawson, I mean it," Joey laughed as well.  "Would his boat still be at the docks?"

         "Of course I do, Jo.  He'd probably have some time to himself to think things through," Dawson explained.

         "Hmm, I find it hard to believe Pacey Witter stopping to think things through.  I always thought of him as the 'spontaneous' kind of guy.  You'd never know what the boy was thinking of doing at all," Joey sarcastically thought.

         "Well, maybe stopping to think things through is something Pacey finds spontaneous," Dawson noted.

         "You've got a good point there, Leery."

         "Thanks, Potter."

         "I'm sorry, Dawson.  But from now on, I only allow one person to call me 'Potter'," Joey sorrowfully said.

         "Would this 'only one person' be Pacey?" Dawson smiled.

         "I would say it would be Pacey.  How do you know this valuable information?"

         "Come on, Jo.  Everyone knows that Pacey calls you by your last name.  Then you caught onto it by calling him 'Witter'.  If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you were soul mates," Dawson said.

         "Why Dawson, I am shocked at you.  I thought you were my soul mate," Joey mocked.

         "We are still soul mates, Joey.  But we're not exactly in love.  We are the platonic type of soul mates—not the lover type.  You and me—we're soul mates.  And, as much as it took me to understand it, you and Pacey are meant to be.  You know—what was the name of his first boat?  Ah, you two are each other's true love," Dawson said as Joey thought of his words.

         "Pacey and I are really that?" Joey spoke after a few moments of silence.

         "Yeah, I mean, if you two truly love each other," Dawson added.

         "I guess so, then," Joey said as they reached the parking lot of the dock port.

::Okay, I am really sorry to scare you, Mini Me.  And yes, it is a P/J story.  Right now it would really show it.  I am sorry.  I wanted that kind of reaction from people that's why.  I'd like to thank Elise Marie for giving me the idea of the "soul mate" "true love" difference.  Thanks—and I am sorry if I stole anything off from your story.  So, the credit goes to Elise Marie of giving me the idea of the soul mate and true love thing.  Oh, and this is a little cliffhanger.  This chapter is kinda too long for you all to read and I don't want you to sit on your arse for so many times, just reading this chapter.  Also, I am kinda getting a case of writer's block for chapter four.  Suggestions are greatly appreciated!  And I am sorry if this chapter was a little too long for you guys.  Well, you know your cue!::


	4. Josephine

::This is not the last chapter, I assure you.  I will have more chapters later (the last might be about Jack and Emma.  I am still debating whether to do this.)  But, I probably might put up a sequel because I wouldn't want the Pacey-Joey relationship to end with just my last chapter.  Oh, and by the guys, thanks for the reviews guys!  So far, lately, I have had bad luck with all my other stories.  But, anyway, I like the way this story is turning out, because it is my first DC fic and I didn't expect to get much reviews.  So, here's my part to give you the rest of this story!::

         Joey and Dawson sat silently in Dawson's car, staring at Pacey, who is fixing up his boat and what not.  Joey looks at Dawson, who looks back at her.

         "What?" Dawson chuckled, as if something about him was bothering Joey.

         "Well, I was just wondering…" Joey started.

         "Wondering about what?"

         "Well, how did we fall apart?  I wanted to know before I go talk to Pacey," Joey finished.

         "Well, I guess it was because we got over the past—"

         "Yeah, but how exactly did we do that?  Because I don't remember us sitting down at some coffee shop having the most intimate, heart breaking talk ever," Joey explained.

         "Well, I guess it was because we finally realized that we were nothing more than friends.  And looking back at past times, when we would bicker about things with each other, we realized that we were friends—just that.  And I also guess that we had other people that we loved.  Like I said, we are just soul mates—not each other's true love," Dawson said.

         "Wow, well, I guess then, we are soul mates.  We're still friends, right, Dawson?"

         "If I wasn't your friend, Joey, I wouldn't be here, sitting in this car with you.  I wouldn't be helping you through this whole thing."

         "Point taken.  I'd better go now before our sailing genius over there floats away.  See you at the B&B?" Joey said, getting out of the car.

         "No, no.  I'm coming with you," Dawson said, getting out of his car, too.  "I need a few words with the sailing genius."

         Pacey looked up at the sound of two car doors closing.  He watched in amazement at the sight of Joey Potter, talking and walking at the same pace as Dawson.  Pacey studied every movement of Joey: the way she walked, how she tucked her hair behind her ear, how her hands were buried in the pocket of her black jacket, how she nodded her head in agreement with Dawson, and that smile of hers—the smile that melted Pacey's knees when she looked at him with that expression on his face.  He could've sworn to God that his knees gave in when she smiled at that moment.  She was an angel—a beautiful one at that too.

         Then it hit him.  What if Dawson and Joey were walking up to him to tell him that Joey decided she didn't want neither Eddie nor himself?  What if they were there to tell him that Joey wanted Dawson?  No, that was impossible.  Dawson assured him two years ago that whatever happened between him and Joey was in the past.

         Pacey saw Dawson tell Joey to stay where she was.  Maybe Dawson wanted to tell him about his renewed relationship with Joey because Joey couldn't stand to tell him herself.  _No_, he thought to himself.  _Dawson loves Audrey—and Joey loves Eddie_.  He sighed at that.

         "Hey, Pace," Dawson said, standing at the dock where Pacey's boat was tied to.

         "Hey, Dawson," Pacey answered, unable to keep his eyes of Joey, who was standing, breathing in the smell of the sea, her hands still in her pockets.

         "Can I come aboard and talk to you for a while?"

         "Sure, buddy.  What about?" Pacey asked as Dawson got on the boat.

         "Well, I wanted to talk about that beautiful, sweet girl over there," Dawson said, pointing at Joey, who now had her arms crossed in front of her chest, staring at the view in the right side of her.

         "Oh." Pacey stared down the deck of the boat.

         "Look, Pace.  This whole thing has been rough on Jo, you know that.  She—she has to make the hardest decision any human has to make.  And so she thought it through, but she wants to tell you her decision in person," Dawson explained.

         "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, Dawson.  But, why are you here telling me this when she is not?" Pacey asked.

         "Well, she wanted me to give the introduction.  And I am here for support," he explained.

         "All right, well.  If she wants to talk to me then I suggest she hurry it up.  I am about to leave in about thirty minutes," Pacey said, walking past Dawson, fishing poles in his hands.  "Is she here to tell me something good or bad?"

         "That I cannot tell you, my friend.  She wanted to tell you herself."

         "Are you guys, like, back together?" he slowly asked, dropping the poles.  "Because if you are, then I congratulate you and everything—yada, yada, yada."

         "Pacey—what?  No, Joey and I aren't back together.  Not even in a million years we would be back together.  Not that there's something wrong with Joey or anything—she's just not for me.  We're only friends.  I love Audrey, you know that—"

         "Dawson!  All right, stop rambling and take a deep breath."

         "Oh, sorry, Pace."

         "It's all right.  So, you and Joey aren't together.  You love Audrey.  Then that leaves this issue with Joey and me.  Unless Eddie is still in this picture," Pacey explained.

         "Well, I'll let Joey tell you that herself," Dawson said.  He turned to Joey, waving his hands to get her attention.  When she caught Dawson waving his hands vigorously, Dawson signaled her to come over.

         Pacey kept his eyes on her as she walked over to the two boys.  She seemed as if she wasn't walking.  Rather, she was briskly floating in the air like an angel, as if she was eager to talk to Pacey.  The wind blew against her, and her hair was freely flying in the wind.  Pacey's jaw dropped at the beautiful creature he saw before him.

         "Pacey, stop drooling," Dawson chuckled.  Pacey shook his head and out of his trance.

         "Hey, guys," Joey said, standing on the dock.  She tucked her hair behind her ear.

         "Hey, Jo," Dawson said back.

         "Can I talk to Pacey alone, please Dawson?"

         "Sure.  I'll be in the car if any of you need me," Dawson said, getting out of the boat.  He walked away as Pacey and Joey awkwardly looked to each other.

         "Hey, Joey," Pacey managed to say.

         "Hey, Pace.  Mind if I join you on your boat?" she greeted, her hands now slipped into the back pockets of her denim jeans.

         "No, I don't mind.  Here, let me help you on the boat," Pacey said, as Joey took out one of her hands from her back pocket.  Pacey took her hand as she walked on carefully.

         "This is such a nice boat, Pacey.  I like the name, also," Joey said, nodding her head.  "_Josephine_."

         "Well, I kinda got that idea from Forrest Gump.  You know, I named my boat after the prettiest name I knew," Pacey explained.  "And plus, your name reminds me of the sea."

         "Well, do you think you can nickname the boat Joey?"

         Pacey laughed and said, "No, I am pretty fond of Josephine already."

         "All right, then.  We seriously need to talk now, Pacey," Joey said, turning their conversation into a serious tone.

         "What about, Potter?  Or do you now go by Doling?" Pacey asked, as he led Joey to sit on a cooler on the boat.

         "Well, that's what we should talk about.  And, for the record, I still go by Potter, thank you."

         "Still go by Potter?  Please tell me this is not some sadistic joke you are pulling on me."

         "I assure you that this is not some sadistic joke I made up, Witter."

         "Okay, then, we'll continue to talk," Pacey said, pulling another cooler next to the one Joey was sitting on.

         "Look, Pacey, what I said to you in the church—well, I don't know what I was saying.  I mean, I was afraid that I might have made the wrong choice.  So I had to stop the wedding," Joey started.

         "You what?!" Pacey expressed, a bit happy, a bit shocked. 

         "Pacey, let me finish.  I stopped the wedding.  I told everyone to go home and what not.  I took some time for myself, thinking about you and Eddie.  And something about you shined the way Eddie couldn't.  Somehow, I just couldn't picture Eddie and me together.  But when I thought about you, I saw everything.  I saw the kids, the house, even the boat.  I just—"

         "You saw all that just by thinking of me?"

         "Well, yeah.  When I start to think about things like that, I never can stop.  The point is, Pace, I haven't gotten over," Joey sighed.

         "What was all that crap about you not loving me then?"

         "I got scared.  What if I ran off with you and then bad things happened?  I mean, we always _did_ fight."

         "But that was all about telling Dawson about our relationship.  Dawson's gotten over that, you know.  He's got Audrey now.  There are no more fights about that.  Joey, I love you so much, I can never let you go," Pacey said, taking his hands out of the pockets of the sweatshirt he'd bought at the K-Mart.  He caressed Joey's face ever so gently.

         "Pacey, I love you too.  The hardest decision I have ever made was the one I made in the church.  And I picked the wrong fate.  I mean, I did love Eddie; but not as much as I love you."

         "Am I hearing what I think I am hearing?" Pacey asked sarcastically.

         "Well, if you're hearing that I am saying 'I love you', then yes.  You are hearing what you think your hearing," Joey cried as she was held tightly by Pacey.

         "I love you too, Potter," Pacey responded, swaying Joey slowly.

         "I missed you," she whispered.

         "So have I," he said, kissing the top of her head.

::Sorry this chapter took a long time to update.  I just wanted to add more to the ending of this chapter, but I couldn't.  Well, you know your cue and I'll have chapter five up.::


End file.
